fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gratiz Mek
Gratiz Mek (グラチドズメク Guratidozu Meku) is a travelling Mage and archaeologist for the Deitu Museum of National History, located in Deitu City. He is often known for going out on journeys to find rare artifacts of great meaning, however most times he only keeps items of great magic that are considered too dangerous for the outside world, while he donating the rest of his good to the museum. He is currently not sided with any Guild or with anyone except for a few friends he made on his travels. Appearance Personality Travelling various places of the world, people often spoke of him like he was a great discoverer of things thought lost, and he would often tell the great stories of his past adventures. Gratiz has been known to follow strict morale values whenever he goes on an exploration. He believes that true knowledge should be shared with the world and not abused by those who are power hungry. He often tells people that he keeps some of the items found in the places, but only to protect everyone from what some might try and do with it. Aside from his strong professional beliefs, he is seen to have a good heart when it comes to meeting other people and often shows compassion to those in need. However, when it comes to fighting Gratiz is the type of person who attempts to evoke peace to the situation, refraining always refraining from conflict. Under rare circumstances will Gratiz fight, but when does; he does it to protect, or has no other choice in the matter. For those that do bad, he will immediately want to fight in order to bring them down. Relationships Synopsis History Gratiz Mek was born in Fiore, on the outskirts of the kingdom living a normal life in a village with his mother and father. However, one day while he was still inside his mother's womb, a strange ripple of energy erupted throughout the entire continent, and some of the energy was infused into Gratiz's still-developing body. Around the age of 7, his magic energy started to develop as his mother found someone to teach him a way to channel the energy of his body. He eventually mastered the magic of Requip, and began looking for armor to use as his medium. At the age of ten, he met up with a man named Knox, who was an archaeologist looking for a hidden tomb that was located underneath Gratiz's village. After accompining him and learning much about Knox's history, he discovered a special magic sword and was told to hold on to it. From that day on, Gratiz made it his mission to explore all the ancient ruins in the world, and to uncover all of their secrets to share with the rest of the world. Before beginning his quest to discover the lost secrets, Gratiz paid a visit to Deitu City, a place Knox told him was the starting point for all those looking for knowledge. Even though he was still young, the director of the city's museum offered him the job of retrieving many different items from different ruins that were said to be empty. Ten years later after many successful finds, he became a world-renown adventurer and mage for not only all the discoveres he made, but also for all the jobs he took while traveling. One adventure led him to an ancient city thought lost know as Heptad, and it was in that place he found the armor that he could master and use thanks to his amount of magic. After passing the deadly seven trials of Heptad, he was awarded the greatest riches that Heptad had to offer, The Seven Mage Armors, once said to belong to the city savior's before they died. After that encounter, he continued on his journey learning to master his armor, and continuing his quest to discover every single hidden ruins. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes References *Phantombeast provided this character to the current author. Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Esoterologist